Warwick/historia
| Płeć = Mężczyzna | Rasa = Chimera (chemicznie zmodyfikowana) (dawniej człowiek) | Broń = * * * | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * * * * | Powiązani = , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Warwick: Gniew Zaun *Jeżeli będą uciekać }} }} Warwick to potwór, który poluje w mrocznych zaułkach . Przeszedł przemianę w wyniku bolesnych eksperymentów, a jego ciało połączyło się ze skomplikowanym systemem pomp i zbiorników, które wypełniają jego ciało alchemicznym gniewem. Kryjąc się w cieniach poluje na przestępców, którzy terroryzują mieszkańców miasta. Zapach krwi doprowadza go do szaleństwa. Nikt, kto ją przelewa, nie ucieknie przed nim. Rozkiełzany Gniew Zaun Podczas gdy wiele osób uważa Warwicka za dziką bestię, pod gęstym futrem skrywa się umysł człowieka — przestępcy, który odłożył broń i przybrał nowe imię, aby prowadzić lepsze życie. Jednakże niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo próbował zostawić to życie za sobą, nigdy nie udało mu się uciec przed grzechami przeszłości. Wspomnienia tych czasów powracają w przebłyskach do Warwicka, a następnie zostają całkowicie wyparte przez te o dniach, które spędził przywiązany do stołu w laboratorium , z ciągle pochylającą się nad nim twarzą szalonego chemika. Warwick nie pamiętał, w jaki sposób wpadł w ręce Singeda... i miał problemy z przypomnieniem sobie, jak wyglądało jego życie przed całym tym cierpieniem. Naukowiec cierpliwie nad nim pracował, montując w jego ciele pompy i przewody, które wprowadzały chemikalia w jego żyły, usiłując osiągnąć to, czego pragnie każdy alchemik: transmutację. Singed chciał ujawnić prawdziwą naturę swojego obiektu badań — morderczą bestię drzemiącą głęboko w „dobrym człowieku”. Chemikalia, które krążyły w żyłach Warwicka, przyspieszały gojenie się ran, dlatego Singed mógł stopniowo i boleśnie przekształcać człowieka. Gdy jego dłoń została odrąbana w trakcie eksperymentu, Singed przymocował ją ponownie, wzmacniając ją potężnymi, pneumatycznymi szponami, dzięki czemu Warwick był o krok bliżej osiągnięcia swojego prawdziwego potencjału. Na plecach zamontowano mu chemiczny zbiornik, który podłączono do jego systemu nerwowego. Za każdym razem, gdy odczuwał gniew, nienawiść lub strach, zbiornik wypełniał jego żyły płynną furią, która w pełni przebudzała drzemiącą w nim bestię. Zmuszony był wytrzymać każde cięcie skalpela szalonego chemika. Jak zapewniał go Singed, ból był konieczny, ponieważ stanowił „wspaniały katalizator” do jego przemiany. Mimo że chemikalia w ciele Warwicka szybko leczyły wszelkie rany fizyczne, jego umysł został zniszczony przez niekończącą się agonię. Warwick nie mógł przypomnieć sobie nawet jednej rzeczy ze swojej przeszłości... Widział tylko krew. Jednak w pewnym momencie usłyszał krzyk małej dziewczynki. Wołała coś, czego nie był w stanie zrozumieć. Brzmiało jak imię. Zapomniał o tym. Wydawało mu się, że tak będzie lepiej. Ból wkrótce przyćmił wszelkie inne myśli. Została tylko krew. Mimo że jego ciało i umysł były zniszczone po wielu tygodniach spędzonych na stole, Warwick uparcie opierał się mającym go przemienić chemikaliom. Z jego oczu zamiast łez ciekły toksyny. Wykasływał żrącą flegmę, która paliła go w piersi, a potem wyżerała płytkie dziury w podłodze laboratorium. Przywiązany do zimnego stołu, Warwick cierpiał w agonii przez niezliczone godziny, aż jego ciało w końcu się poddało. Po przedwczesnej śmierci swojego obiektu badawczego Singed pozbył się ciała w masowym grobie w slumsach Zaun, a potem skierował swoje myśli ku kolejnemu eksperymentowi. Jednakże to śmierć okazała się być prawdziwym katalizatorem koniecznym do transformacji Warwicka. Gdy leżał nieruchomo na stosie ciał, chemikalia w końcu mogły dokończyć dzieła. Zbiornik na jego plecach zaczął działać. Jego ciało zwijało się w nienaturalny sposób, kości wyginały się i łamały, kły rosły, ścięgna rwały, a potem leczyły w alchemicznym blasku, martwe fragmenty ciała były zastępowane nowymi i silniejszymi. Zanim jego serce zaczęło bić ponownie, mężczyzna, którym był Warwick, i całe jego wcześniejsze życie, zniknęły bezpowrotnie. Przebudził się głodny. Wszystko go bolało. Liczyło się tylko jedno. Potrzebował krwi. Pierwsza należała do szabrownika, który przeszukiwał masowy grób, następna zaś do kapłanki Wspaniałej Ewolucji, która poszukiwała członka swojej trzódki. Potem źródłem krwi stali się: praktykant z , który postanowił skrócić sobie drogę, kupiec próbujący umknąć przed gangiem, handlarz, sędzia, chem punk...... Założył swoje leże niedaleko miejsca, które wywoływało wspomnienia w jego zwierzęcym umyśle. Stamtąd kontynuował mordowanie, nie przejmując się tym, kogo dosięgną jego pazury. Dopóki krew ściekała z jego kłów, nie odczuwał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, a głód powodował, że zupełnie nie przejmował się losem ofiar. Jednakże nawet pomimo faktu, że bestia przejmowała nad nim coraz większą kontrolę, przebłyski z przeszłości zaczęły do niego docierać. W oczach żebraka, któremu rozdzierał gardło, zobaczył brodatego mężczyznę. Inny mężczyzna wyglądał na posępnego, ale znajomego. Jego ręce były pokryte bliznami. Czasami, gdy w ciemnych zaułkach posilał się przestępcami, blask noży przypominał mu stare ostrze skąpane we krwi. Krwi przelewającej się z ostrza na jego ręce. A z rąk na wszystko, czego dotknął. Czasami znowu przypominał sobie dziewczynkę. Jednak nadal wszędzie była krew. Zdał sobie sprawę, że towarzyszyła mu przez całe życie i nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie w stanie jej zmyć. Pozostawił tyle blizn, że nawet jeżeli on nie pamiętał swojej przeszłości, to pamiętało ją miasto. Gdy spoglądał w oczy przestępców z Zaun — szefów gangów, morderców i złodziei — widział siebie. Zbiornik na plecach wypełniał jego ciało nienawiścią. Szponami wyrwał swoje palce. Polował. Obecnie nie zadowala go już bezmyślne mordowanie — Warwick poluje teraz na tych, którzy są pokryci zapachem krwi. Zupełnie jak on, gdy zniknął za drzwiami laboratorium Singeda. Ciągle zastanawia się, czy tego naprawdę chciał. Nie pamięta szczegółów, ale wie wystarczająco dużo. Wie dość, żeby wiedzieć, że Singed miał rację od samego początku — dobry człowiek był kłamstwem, które wyszło na jaw. Nazywa się Warwick. Jest mordercą. A w mieście jest wielu morderców do upolowania. Jeżeli będą uciekać Znajduję ją w pobliżu Czarnych Alej, gdzie kupcy i złodzieje załatwiają swoje interesy. Wszystko jest na sprzedaż. Wszystko jest kradzione. Mógłbym zabić ich wszystkich. Czy oni naprawdę uważają, że mrok skrywa ich złe występki? Blask ich noży? Transakcje, których dokonują, spowici w ciemności? Jestem w stanie wyczuć shimmerwino w oddechu żebraka po drugiej stronie tego przeklętego miasta. Znam ich zbrodnie. Wyczuwam je. Wtedy ją zauważam. Odbiera wiadomość od jednego z ludzi barona Spindlowa — o pulchnej twarzy, całego w bliznach i spoglądającego gniewnie — i umieszcza ją w pneumatycznej tubie. Mamrocze jej instrukcje. Kto by przypuszczał, że matoł potrafi mówić, a co dopiero napisać wiadomość? Słyszałem tylko, jak się wydzierał. Gdy spotkaliśmy się ostatnio, oderwałem mu nogę. Proteza już zardzewiała. Zębatki brzęczą, gdy przechodzą z tłustej ręki oprycha do dziewczyny. Wyczuwam na nich krew. Ból, który przenosi się z osoby do osoby. Jeżeli chcesz czegoś w tym mieście, nie ma znaczenia, ile masz zębatek. Prawdziwą walutą jest ból. Pamiętam mężczyznę, który to znał — krew i zębatki w ręku — ale tego mężczyzny już nie ma. Warczę i dwie postacie podrygują z zaskoczenia. Nawet cienie zdają się cofać, gdy moje wzmocnienia jarzą się zielenią. Dziewczyna spogląda i rzuca się do ucieczki, ale nie w głąb uliczki. Jest kurierem. Wspina się wyżej i znika w mroku, ruszając drogą, którą znają tylko nieliczni. Boi się. Porusza się szybko, ale jest podatna na ataki. Niesie pneumatyczną tubę z pieczęcią chemicznego barona. Będą na nią polować. Jest idealna... Rozpoczynam łowy. Poruszamy się tak szybko, że miasto zamienia się w rozmazaną smugę — moje szpony rozwiewają dym, gdy próbuję znaleźć uchwyty, przeskakując między dachami i podążając za kurierką. Tak bardzo zagłębiamy się w miasto, że zdaje się krwawić chemtechem, a toksyczne kałuże zbierają się w uliczkach. Kurierka próbuje się cofnąć, ukrywając się pod wozem z lekami. Zna miasto prawie tak dobrze jak ja. Wie, dokąd chcę ją zagonić. Z dala od schronienia, w kierunku miejsca, którego boją się wszyscy kurierzy, a z którego ucieka tylko Szarość. Muszę jej przypomnieć, że bardziej powinna bać się mnie niż tego, co kryje się w mroku. Ląduję przed nią i wyję przepełniony gniewem, a moje szpony rozdzierają przewodnik pary. Kurierka się waha, ale tylko przez chwilę, a potem zawraca, zagłębiając się dalej w miasto. Tam, gdzie chcę, żeby biegła. Słyszę, jak dyszy z wysiłku, wspinając się po ścianach i zjeżdżając po poręczach. Modli się do bogini wiatru, by ją uratowała. Być może ja powinienem zrobić to samo. Bestia we mnie chce czegoś więcej niż tylko morderstwa. Pragnie mięsa. Mógłbym zabić ją już teraz. To byłoby banalne. Wyczuwam, jak wysuwają się moje szpony, pragnąc dosięgnąć jej ciała. Zapominam, dlaczego powinienem ją oszczędzić, dopóki się nie zbliżam. Tak blisko, że widzę swoje odbicie w jej oczach, gdy potyka się o krawędź i spogląda do tyłu. Jej oczy pełne są łez. Wygląda to... znajomo. Wycofuję się i zaczynam wyć w mroku, popędzając dziewczynę naprzód. Zeskakuje do labiryntu rur starego systemu pneumatycznego. Podążam za nią, trzymając się z tyłu, gdy dociera do ślepego zaułka. Myśli, że ją zabiję. Że jej blade gardło jest powodem, dla którego obnażam kły. Ale ona jest tylko przynętą. Tu wywabi moją prawdziwą ofiarę. Tych, których ona padłaby ofiarą. — Proszę, proszę. Patrzcie, co wylazło z szarości — powiedział bandzior wynurzający się z mroku. Razem z przyjaciółmi otoczyli dziewczynę, a ich ostrza wyłapały niewielkie przebłyski światła, które docierały w to miejsce. Poznałem ich poszarpane ubrania. Szare Gwoździe. Martwy człowiek kiedyś miał z nimi do czynienia. Wtedy była inna dziewczyna... Odrzucam wspomnienia. Nie chcę ich. — Ja cię znam — mówi jedna z Gwoździ o twarzy pełnej kolczyków. — Biegasz dla Boggina, prawda? Jednego ze sługusów Spindlowa. Co takiego ten psychol ma do powiedzenia, że nie chce, żebyśmy to usłyszeli? Dźga pneumatyczną tubę swoim sztyletem i się uśmiecha. — Błagam, nic nie rozumiecie! — dziewczyna szlocha, wpatrując się w mrok i próbując znaleźć drogę ucieczki. — Ty też nie — mówi pierwszy bandzior. — Zaraz się zabawimy. Waham się, gdy wytrącają tubę z rąk dziewczyny. Jest warta więcej zębatek, niż ich życia razem wzięte. To dla nich przepustka z tej totalnie zapadniętej dziury do takiej trochę mniej zapadniętej. Myślałem, że tuba odwróci ich uwagę na chwilę, której potrzebuję. Uderza o kamienie alejki, a pieczęć Spindlowa pęka na kawałki. Co ja narobiłem? Kurierka krzyczy, gdy jeden z Gwoździ chwyta ją mocno. Dochodzi do szamotaniny, błyszczy stal i pojawia się... krew. Jej zapach doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Zbiornik na moich plecach zaczyna działać i tracę nad sobą panowanie. Moje wycie rozbrzmiewa w mroku. — To on! Wyjec! — krzyczy jeden z Gwoździ, gdy wypadam na otwartą przestrzeń, próbując go dorwać. Uderzam go i ściany alejki pokrywa czerwona mgła. Upada na ziemię. Gdzie dziewczyna? Zgubiłem ją w tym zamieszaniu. Jestem otoczony. Ostrza uderzają niczym koślawe zęby. Szpony zamieniają się w smugi metalu. Szczęki się zaciskają, a kości pękają razem ze zbroją. Czuję krew. A jest jej jeszcze więcej. Widzę dziewczynę. Jeden z Gwoździ stoi nad nią z uniesionym nożem. Mogę go powstrzymać. Jednak zbiornik odzywa się znowu, a moje kończyny przepełnia moc. Czerwona mgła przysłania mi myśli. Wszystko się rozpływa. Wszystko zostaje zapomniane. Wszystko staje się krwią. Nie wiem, czy uratowałem dziewczynę. Nie wiem, czy ją zabiłem. Wgryzam się w mięso, gdy Gwoździe, które przetrwały, zaczynają uciekać w mrok. Odwracam się i ruszam za nimi. Nie mam wyboru. Są potworami, na które poluję. A ja jestem jednym z nich. cs:Warwick/Příběh de:Warwick/Hintergrund en:Warwick/Background fr:Warwick/Historique ru:Варвик/Background sk:Warwick/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów